YuGiOh vs Pegasus Part I and II
by JazzBandKid2000
Summary: NOTE: SAME AUTHOR OF PART I ON JLO SN


Yu-Gi vs. Pegasus  
  
We left our heroes waiting in anticipation for the upcoming duel between Yu- Gi and Pegasus. Yu-Gi had just defeated his best friend Joey, and gave him the three million dollars for his sisters operation. He now had a greater task, to save the souls of his friends, and most important his Grandpa.  
  
Joey: This is going to be the duel of all duels  
  
Bakura: I totally agree, though Pegasus with his millennium eye, how will Yu-Gi be able to protect his cards  
  
Tea: I'm not quite sure either, but I believe Yu-Gi will find a way the stakes so high  
  
Triston: I'm not so sure either about this duel with Pegasus, what would happen if Yu-Gi did lose?  
  
Meanwhile Yu-Gi is in his room thinking of a way to stop Pegasus from seeing his cards. He had to think of a way that wouldn't involve thinking. After hours of concentration, he had an idea, would this be his game plan, or would he just be bluffing???  
  
Downstairs at the food hall, Joey and Triston were fighting over the last piece of chicken  
  
Joey: Come on Triston, I just had the ultimate duel, I deserve it  
  
Triston: Well I had to spectate that whole time, and didn't even get into the action  
  
Just then Tea walked by and grabbed from both of them and starting chewing on it  
  
Tea: Well if you guys can't decide, then I'll just have it  
  
Just then Yu-Gi walked in.  
  
All except Yu-Gi: Hey  
  
Joey: Did you figure out a strategy against Pegasus?  
  
Yu-Gi: I think so, but just to be on the safe side I don't won't tell anyone about it, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow  
  
After about an hour of eating and talking, they all headed up to their rooms for the night, all pondering what was going to happen.  
  
When all of them were awake, they headed straight for the dueling pad; they didn't even want to think about food. While they were walking down the hall they ran into Mye.  
  
All except Mye: What are you still doing here??? Mye: I came to see Yu-Gi duel Pegasus, the greatest match in the universe. Though don't worry Yu-Gi I'm still on your side  
  
Yu-Gi: Well thanks Mye, I don't have much else to say  
  
Mye: Oh yourwelcome, lets just say it's a gift for giving it your all against me  
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the dueling pad. They now had to separate.  
  
All except Yu-Gi: Good luck  
  
Yu-Gi: Thanks you guys  
  
Joey: Oh and Yu-Gi, don't let Pegasus get to your head, that's the worst thing that could possibly happen  
  
Yu-Gi: Don't worry I won't, I believe my plan is bullet proof  
  
As soon as Yu-Gi reached his dueling pad, Pegasus was waiting directly on the other side.  
  
Pegasus: Well hello Yu-Gi me boy, what took you so long  
  
Yu-Gi: Sorry, I had to speak to my friends before I dueled  
  
Pegasus: Now Yu-Gi, I understand that you want to save your friends lives Yu-Gi: That's correct  
  
Pegasus: I'll make you a deal, if I win, I get you millennium puzzle, and your soul. Now if you win you get all your friends souls back, plus you will be the champion duelist.  
  
Yu-Gi had no time to waste with his answer.  
  
Yu-Gi: I accept  
  
Pegasus: Well let the duel begin  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yami-Yu-Gi: You're on Pegas  
  
After about two hours of duel time Yu-Gi's plan was working, Pegasus couldn't see Yu-Gi's cards because he kept changing from Yami-Yu-Gi to Yu- Gi. The match was evenly fought with both Pegasus and Yu-Gi at 950 life points. Yu-Gi had taken down Pegasus's Toon World, but Pegasus still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Just then Pegasus said he was out, but Yu-Gi obviously knew it was a bluff so played his Dark Magician in Attack Mode and gave him The Book of Secret Arts.  
  
Pegasus: NOOOO  
  
Yami Yu-Gi: Ha that lowered your life points to only 50, one more turn until I defeat you Joey from up above: You go Yu-Gi, you've got him nailed  
  
Triston: There's no stopping Yu-Gi  
  
Tea: I'm so happy, Yu-Gi will finally get his Grandpa back  
  
Mye: Wow I didn't actually think the kid could pull it off, you could've fooled me  
  
Just then something strange happened.  
  
Evil Bakura: Ha Ha Ha  
  
All except Evil Bakura: WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Bakura: Pegasus it's time for me to get your millennium eye Ha Ha Ha  
  
Pegasus: What  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh and don't worry Yu-Gi, your next after Pegasus. To the Shadow Realm we go Ha Ha Ha  
  
Just then everybody in the room got teleported to the Shadow Realm. There they would play the ancient card game. Pegasus was first. If he lost he'd lose his millennium eye. Then Yu-Gi. If he lost he'd lose his millennium puzzle. After Yu-Gi and Pegasus would be all Yu-Gi's friends. How did Evil Bakura get back, will Yu-Gi lose his millennium puzzle, will Yu-Gi ever get his friends back. To be continued.....  
  
Yugi vs. Pegasus Part II  
  
When we last left our heroes, Yugi was about to defeat Pegasus when all of a sudden Evil Bakura sent everyone in the room to the Shadow Realm. He threatened Pegasus and Yugi that he would defeat them in the ancient card game to win their millennium pieces. Up first is Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: I sense a lot evil in this one  
  
Evil Bakura: Yes, greater than yours. I now shall defeat you to be one step closer to becoming the grand master of all  
  
Joey: Hey Bakura, isn't that a little tense, I really think you've gone over the deep end  
  
Triston: Yeah, your right Joey, we won't the real Bakura back  
  
All at once: Yeah  
  
Evil Bakura: Ha Ha Ha, Bakura no longer exists I am his only one  
  
Yugi: How is it possible??? I thought I defeated you when you turned us all into cards  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh Yugi you are so easily mistaken, defeating me was terrific, it gave me a great power boost which allowed me to totally take over young Bakura's body  
  
Pegasus: IMPOSSIBLE how can any millennium piece be that powerful??? Evil Bakura: Easy have the strongest piece HA HA HA  
  
Evil Bakura: Now Pegasus we shall duel, I believe you know how???  
  
Pegasus: Correct, now if I win, I will receive your millennium ring and if you win you get my millennium eye  
  
Evil Bakura: Correct. Now let's begin  
  
Pegasus immediately chuckles when he sees his card, he has received Dark Magician.  
  
Evil Bakura: Pegasus a little to cocky you are, now FLIP  
  
Everyone is shocked to see that Evil Bakura has received a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Just then Pegasus's millennium eye is sucked up from his eye and placed into Evil Bakura's  
  
Tea: Uh that's disgusting  
  
Joey and Triston: I agree  
  
Evil Bakura: Ha I've won your millennium eye, now your soul  
  
Just then Evil Bakura takes Pegasus's soul and places it into a card. Everyone is shocked and scared.  
  
Yugi: NO you must be stopped  
  
YU-GI-OH  
  
Yami Yu-Gi: I will stop you  
  
Evil Bakura: Pegasus thought the same but was mistaken All Yugi's friends: Good Luck  
  
Yami Yugi: Thanks  
  
Evil Bakura: Let the battle begin  
  
Yami-Yugi was very surprised to get a Gia the Fierce Knight. At Evil Bakura's words the cards flipped, Evil Bakura got a Summoned Skull which defeated his Gia the Fierce Knight.  
  
Evil Bakura: Yes I now have all the pieces. Now I'll take your soul too  
  
Just then Joey jumped in front of the beam to get his soul abducted into the card.  
  
Yami Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh well, I guess you get a second chance  
  
Yami Yugi: If I win, I get all the millennium pieces and all my friends' souls including Pegasus. Most important though you'd have to bring back the real Bakura  
  
Evil Bakura: Deal  
  
This time Yami-Yugi got The Ultimate Blue Eyes There could be no card to stop it  
  
Evil Bakura:FLIP  
  
Evil Bakura got a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Evil Bakura: NO this can't be happening  
  
Yami-Yugi received all the millennium pieces.  
  
Yami-Yugi: Now get my friends back  
  
Evil Bakura: I'm sorry only one, you choose  
  
Evil Bakura: Opps times up, I choose Pegasus  
  
Just then Evil Bakura disappears and Pegasus reappears.  
  
Yami-Yugi: NO  
  
Tea: No Joey  
  
Triston: I'm not seeing this  
  
Pegasus: Thank Yugi I owe you one  
  
Yami-Yugi: I didn't really have a choice  
  
Pegasus: Well I tell you some special information you may want to know Yugi me boy  
  
Yami-Yugi: WHAT  
  
Pegasus: I am your father  
  
To be Continued........ 


End file.
